Innen und Außen
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: Manchmal dachte Luna, Cho wisse ganz einfach nicht, was Innen und was Außen ist. Sie dachte, Cho sehe kein Licht, Cho sei die Dunkelheit selbst, innerlich genauso schwarz wie ihre Haare und alles um sie herum müsste in Flammen stehen, damit Cho endlich sehen würde, was wirklich war. Also versuchte Luna zu brennen, um Chos Licht zu sein. Luna/Cho FEMMESLASH


_Beitrag zum WAISENHAUS Projekt (daswaisenhaus . livejournal . com)_

_[#_0071] Luna x Cho | Was war zuerst da: Der Phönix oder die Flamme?_

**Innen und Außen.**

Luna Lovegood hatte sich in Cho Chang verliebt.

Luna wusste nicht mehr wann und warum, aber wenn sie Cho sah, dann war dieses Gefühl einfach da. Es war nicht so, dass es irgendetwas veränderte, denn Luna war nicht der Typ, der den ersten Schritt machte, und eigentlich hatte sie auch kein Bedürfnis nach Veränderung. Alles war gut so, wie es war. Aber es machte Luna glücklich, Cho zu sehen.

Cho Changs Gang war beschwingt, als sie die steile Wendeltreppe vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws hinauf stieg. Ihr langes Kleid raschelte bei jedem Schritt leise in der nächtlichen Stille von Hogwarts. Cho schloss lächelnd ihre Augen und tastete sich blind weiter die Stufen hinauf. Sie kannte den Weg und wollte das Bild, das sich ihr eingebrannt hatte, noch etwas genießen: Cedric Diggory näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie. Seine Haut, sein Geruch als er sie umarmte, das Gefühl seiner starken Arme, die sie um die Hüfte fassten und festhielten. Noch vor ein paar Wochen, bevor Cedric sie gefragt hatte, ob sie heute mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball gehen würde, hätte sie sich das nicht vorstellen können. Cho Chang war glücklich, durch und durch glücklich.

Cho erreichte das Ende der Treppe und die alte Holztür mit dem bronzenen Türgriff in Form eines Adlers – die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Aber noch bevor sie den Adlerkopf ergriffen hatte, fiel ihr plötzlich eine kleine Person im Schatten der Nacht auf. Sie zögerte.

Es war Luna Lovegood, die in einem über und über mit großen glitzernden Scheiben benähten Kleid im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß. Sie hatte ihr langes, enges Kleid hoch gezogen bis über die Knie, damit sie es bequemer hatte. Und damit die Morfen sie nicht fanden. Diese liebten nämlich dunkle Gänge - aber Menschen, die im Schneidersitz saßen, konnten sie nicht sehen. So dachte Luna.

'Loony, warum trägst du nur so etwas?', wollte Cho Chang fragen und lachen – oder auch weinen, denn beim Anblick von Luna Lovegood wollte sie manchmal auch weinen. Sie tat es aber nicht, obwohl sie nicht verstand, wie jemand einen so schlechten Geschmack besitzen konnte und nicht spürte, wie peinlich die eigene Erscheinung für andere war. Peinlich zum Beispiel für Cho.

Stattdessen sagte sie: „Hey Luna", und: „Hast du mal wieder die Frage nicht beantwortet?"

Luna nickte mit leuchteten Augen und lächelte. Cho zog ihre feinen schwarzen Augenbrauen zusammen, denn sie verstand nicht, warum Luna lächelte. Sie verstand nicht, warum Luna nie eine Frage beantworten konnte, obwohl der sprechende Hut sie nach Ravenclaw gesteckt hatte. Cho verstand nicht, dass Luna glücklich war Cho zu sehen und die Fragen einfach nicht beantworten wollte. Luna hatte Zeit und Luna wartete gerne, vor allem auf Cho. Sie fühlte sich im Warten immer so lebendig. Außerdem mochte Luna es gerne, wenn man ihr die Tür aufhielt. Dies kam zwar selten vor, doch es war ja etwas ähnliches, wenn eine andere Person die Tür öffnete, damit Luna hinter ihr hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Es war gab ihr fast das Gefühl, als wäre es einem wichtig, dass Luna da war. Deswegen wartete Luna nachts, bis jemand anderes kam und die Frage des Ravenclawadlers für sie beantwortete. Sie sah keinen Grund, es selbst zu tun.

Aber Cho verstand das nicht und vor allem verstand sie nicht, dass Luna sich in sie verliebt hatte. Während Cho den kalten Adlerkopf ergriff und ihn mit einem lauten Schlag auf die Tür fallen ließ, dachte sie, dass sie Mitleid mit Luna haben müsste. Die arme, merkwürdige Luna, die so komisch war, dass niemand etwas mit ihr anfangen konnte oder wollte. Arme, einsame Luna. Doch wirkliches Mitleid fühlte sie nicht, denn Cho Chang war anders. Sie war nicht wie Luna, die das Innen sah und das Außen ignorierte.

Und als der Adler seinen Schnabel öffnete und mit melodiöser Stimme seine Frage stellte, war alles, was Luna noch dachte, wie schön Cho in ihrem blauen Kleid aussah, und noch viel schöner war sie, wenn man wusste, wer Cho war.

ooOoo

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Cho, als sie sich an diesem besonderen Abend von ihrem Cedric löste. Sie strahlte und er strahlte und Cho dachte, dass sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben so glücklich gewesen war.

Leise und geschützt von der Dunkelheit machte sich Cho auf den Weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie erschrak, als sie merkte, dass ihr jemand folgte, aber dann entdeckte sie, dass es nur Luna war.

Luna hatte es sich angewöhnt, Cho auf ihren nächtlichen Wanderungen zu begleiten. Sie wollte ihr nahe sein und es gab ihr ein Gefühl der Nähe mit ihr – hinter ihr – nachts durch die Gänge zu streifen, wenn Cho Cedric noch einmal traf. Und Cho hatte sich an Luna gewöhnt.

Sie waren nur noch zwei Korridore von der Ravenclaw-Wendeltreppe entfernt, als ein schnaufender Filch sie plötzlich überraschte. „Schüler im Schloss! Nachts!", rief er aufgeregt und hustete keuchend. Er hatte eine kleine Laterne in seiner Hand und leuchtete damit in Chos Gesicht.

Chos Herz machte rasende Sprünge vor Angst. Cho war noch nie nachts erwischt worden. Cho doch nicht! Sie hatte noch nie nachsitzen müssen, wurde nie gerügt. Warum hatte sie auch ausgerechnet heute Cedrics Bitte nachgegeben? Aber er war doch so glücklich gewesen, so stolz auf sich, dass er nach der zweiten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers heute die meisten Punkte hatte! Sie hatte nicht nein sagen können und jetzt würde sie dafür büßen.

In Chos Augen sammelten sich Tränen, aber noch bevor diese sich ihren Weg bahnen konnten, griff Luna ein.

Luna befand sich nicht im Lichtschein von Filchs Lampe, sodass er sie nicht sehen konnte. Sie war weder geblendet noch verängstigt und so war es ihr ein Leichtes, mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs den Hausmeister von hinten von einem Wandteppich umschlingen zu lassen. Es tat Luna etwas leid, dass sie das tun musste, denn Luna hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Filch. Doch Luna war in Cho verliebt. Sie wollte ihre Freundin sein.

Filch schrie spitz und wehrte sich gegen den hartnäckigen Stoff, verhedderte sich aber dadurch umso mehr und hing wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz.

Mit erschrockenem Blick drehte Cho sich zu Luna um. Luna lächelte sie an, aber Cho konnte Lunas Lächeln nicht erwidern, denn ihre Angst war noch zu groß. „Danke", presste sie heraus.

Luna lächelte wieder, ging auf Cho zu und nahm sanft ihre Hand. „Komm!", flüsterte sie und zog Cho mit sich. Und weil Cho es so merkwürdig fand, Lunas Hand zu halten, ließ sie sie gewähren. Auch als sie den nächsten Korridor erreichten und den übernächsten, ließ Luna Chos Hand einfach nicht los, sondern umklammerte sie fast noch fester mit ihren schmalen, kalten Händen. Jetzt endlich lächelte Cho zurück.

ooOoo

'Es geht darum, jemand zu sein', dachte Cho. 'Ich fühle mich nur lebendig, wenn man mich sieht. Von innen.' Dass sie selbst stets von außen schaute, war ihr dabei nicht bewusst.

Manchmal dachte Luna, Cho wisse ganz einfach nicht, was Innen und was Außen ist. Sie dachte, Cho sehe kein Licht, Cho sei die Dunkelheit selbst, innerlich genauso schwarz wie ihre Haare und alles um sie herum müsste in Flammen stehen, damit Cho endlich sehen würde, was da war. Manchmal dachte Luna, dass Cho erst dann sehen würde, wer sie wirklich sah.

Also versuchte Luna zu brennen, um Chos Licht zu sein.

Ganze vier Jahre lang hatte Luna Lovegood keine einzige Frage des Adlers beantwortet, als sie eines Nachts eine vor Traurigkeit und Müdigkeit trunkene Cho zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen musste. Sie ließ sich zum ersten Mal selbst fragen und antwortete auch. Luna Lovegood beantwortete die Frage des Adlerkopfs, weil sie für Cho antwortete. Und sie antwortete richtig. Das erste Mal von vielen.

ooOoo

In eben diesen Nächten war es kein Wunder, dass Cho Chang nichts sah. Eine Masse aus Tränen, verschmierter Schminke und Haaren nahm ihr die Sicht. Aber Cho wusste, dass Luna ihr folgte – weil sie es schon zu oft getan hatte. Luna trug nur Strümpfe, deswegen hörte Cho sie kaum. Dass Luna strumpfsockig laufen musste, wusste Cho, weil sie und Marietta Lunas Schuhe gestohlen hatten. Warum sie das getan hatten, wusste Cho nicht. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass Luna so in der Nacht nicht mit ihr gehen würde. Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch sehen wollen, wie wichtig es Luna war, mit ihr zu kommen. Oder sie hatte Luna verletzten wollen in der Hoffnung, dass ihre eigene Brust dann nicht mehr so schmerzen würde.

Aber Luna hatte kein einziges Mal über den Umstand nachgedacht, dass alle ihre Schuhe verschwunden waren. Es war so, wie es war. Und wie in all den vergangenen und zukünftigen Nächten, in denen Luna Cho begleitete und noch begleiten würde, nahm Luna Cho innerlich an der Hand, bis Cho sich soweit von ihren Schrecken, Schatten und Träumen befreit hatte – sie aus sich heraus geweint hatte. Dann nahm Luna sie auch außen an der Hand und brachte Cho zurück in den Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort in den Schlafsaal.

Aber in dieser Nacht war es noch nicht soweit. Noch flüchtete Cho und war von innen dem Tod nahe. 'Bei Cedric!', dachte Cho. Cho wollte zu Asche werden.

Nacht für Nacht wanderte Cho durch das Schloss und ließ sich von ihrer Verzweiflung treiben. Das einzige, was sie halten konnte, war eine schlanke, kühle Hand, die ihre Dunkelheit ab und zu zu vertreiben wusste.

ooOoo

Es war wie ein Tod und eine Neugeburt zugleich. 'Ich bin der Phönix', dachte Cho. 'Ich bin der Anfang und er das Ende.' Vor ihren Augen sah sie Cedric. Cedric mit seinem schönen Lachen, der sie geküsst hatte, als sie noch so schwerelos und glücklich gewesen war. Und aus Cedric wurde Harry Potter mit seinen schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren, der genauso leidenschaftlich war wie Cedric und der sie heute auch geküsst hatte. Cedric wurde Harry und ihre Liebe war wiedergeboren wie ein Phönix. So sollte es sein.

Warum sie aber dennoch eine Leere in sich spürte und Tränen ihr Gesicht bedeckten, wusste sie nicht. Das wusste nur Luna, die wie nach jedem Treffen der DA vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie wartete, damit sie kurz Chos Hand drücken konnte und Cho dann die Frage des Adlers für sie beide beantwortete. Denn Luna sah Chos Inneres.

Aber heute war es anders. Heute kam Cho nicht, weil sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte, heute kam sie, weil sie zu Luna wollte. Luna, die sie immer einfach nur ansah - solange bis Cho in Lunas blauen Augen ihr eigenes Spiegelbild sah, sich endlich wieder selbst sah, durch die Schwärze und die Trauer und den Druck hindurch. Solange bis sie vielleicht irgendwann wissen würde, warum sie weinte. Doch heute schauten sie sich nicht einmal an, denn Cho stürzte sich in Lunas Arme und heulte, bis Lunas Pulli durchnässt war von Rotz und Tränen. Durch Lunas Berührung fühlte sich das Loch in Chos Brust nicht mehr so leer an. Luna hielt sie, bis Cho innen nach außen gestülpt hatte. „Wann hört es auf? Wann hört es endlich auf?", fragte sie schluchzend. „Ich will, dass es aufhört!"

Aber Luna schaute sie wieder nur mit ihren blauen Augen anund irgendwann in dieser Nacht hörte es kurz auf. Als Luna Cho plötzlich küsste – 'Zum ersten Mal, nein, zweitem, der zweite Kuss heute Abend, Harry und Luna, und beide schmecken so salzig', dachte Cho verwirrt – hörte es auf und all die vielen Stimmen in ihren Köpfen verstummten. Und Luna, die blonde Luna, die arme, einsame, komische Luna küsste Cho einfach immer weiter, bis die Küsse nicht mehr salzig schmeckten sondern süß. Liebessüß. Luna hatte keine Angst vor Cho, selbst wenn diese weinte. Luna wollte Cho nicht verstehen und Cho wollte sich nicht erklären. Es ging wie von selbst.

Später, nach vielen Küssen, als Lunas Hand durch Chos endlich warm geworden war, klopfte Luna mit dem Adlerkopf an. Heute musste sie Cho nicht mehr retten, denn das hatte sie bereits getan, aber heute wollte sie die Frage beantworten und Cho die Tür aufhalten. Luna wollte Cho halten, ihr Gutes tun.

„Wie viele Seiten hat ein Kreis?", säuselte der Adler mit geöffnetem Schnabel.

Luna dachte kurz nach und schaute dabei Cho an.

„Zwei", antwortete sie dann. „Innen und außen."

ooOoo

Gegen Ende des Schuljahres weinte Cho weniger. Sie traf sich mittlerweile mit allerlei Jungen, mit welchen, das war Luna egal. Wichtig war ihr, dass Cho sie sah. Als Chos Tränen langsam weniger wurden und ihr Lächeln öfter bis zu den Augen drang, hatten sie sich noch ein paar Mal getroffen, aber später hatten auch diese Treffen ein Ende gefunden. Luna lächelte trotzdem und wanderte des Nachts durchs Schloss in Gedanken an Cho.

Tagsüber trafen sich manchmal ihre Blicke. Cho sah Luna und Luna sah Cho und beide lächelten. Das war alles was wichtig war.

Michael Corner fragte Cho, was sie denn an Luna finde, weil Cho begann, Luna vor den anderen zu verteidigen – natürlich nur, wenn Luna nicht anwesend war. Doch Cho antwortete nicht darauf und sagte, das sei doch irrsinnig, was er da frage. Gleichzeitig fragte sie sich selbst aber nicht, was sie denn an Luna fand.

Luna wusste es. Luna wusste, dass Cho sich schämte, weil sie lächelte, wenn sie Luna ansah, und sie schämte sich, weil das Loch, das Cedric hinterlassen hatte und das - wenn man ganz genau war - auch schon vor Cedric dort gewesen war, von Luna gefüllt worden war. Es gab einen Platz in Cho Chang, den nur Luna Lovegood füllte. Dadurch wurden sie beide zu einem Kreis, zu Phönix und Flamme, zu einem.

ooOoo

Der Krieg riss neue Wunden in Chos Brust, aber das durch Luna gestopfte und vernähte Loch, das jetzt zwar andere Farben trug aber geheilt war, war fest geworden und stark und was Cho auch erlebte, es blieb bestehen. Wenn Cho nun nachts nicht schlafen konnte, weil sie sich von Michael, ihrem Exfreund, schon lange verabschiedet hatte, sich von ihrem Lieblingsonkel Barney aber nie mehr verabschieden würde können wie von so vielen, da dachte sie oft an die Zeit zurück, in der Luna Chos Hand gehalten hatte, um sie wieder zurück zum Licht zu führen. Cho fühlte sich einsam.

Seit einem Jahr hatte sie nun ihren Schulabschluss, doch sie konnte ihr Leben doch nicht leben, weil der Krieg jeden Alltag vernichtet hatte. Als eines Tages plötzlich ihre falsche DA-Galleone zu brennen begann, wurde alles anders. Das Leben war wieder zurück gekehrt. 'Luna', dachte Cho. Aber dann verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken und versuchte an Harry Potter zu denken. Vielleicht konnte sie sich endlich wieder verlieben?

Luna dachte schon eine Weile nicht mehr an Cho, genaugenommen seit diesem einem Moment, in dem sie eigentlich nur 'Cho!' gedacht hatte, die Dunkelheit aber zum ersten Mal dennoch gekommen war und sie im Anwesen der Malfoys umfangen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte Luna die Dunkelheit gesehen, aber in diesem Moment war nur dieser Name da, 'Cho', sonst nichts. Kein Licht. Cho brachte ihr kein Licht, weil Cho nicht wollte. Weil Cho zu feige war.

Cho hatte ihren Platz in Lunas Herzen, aber Luna hielt nicht mehr länger an ihren Wünschen und Gefühlen fest, die sie nicht ausleben können würde. Denn Luna wollte glücklich sein. Und dass sie es werden würde, hatte sie sich in diesem dunklen Moment geschworen, um das Licht wieder zurück zu bringen. Und sie würde glücklich sein, irgendwann.

ooOoo

'Jetzt ist es anders herum', denkt Cho, während sie zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum schleicht und auf die leisesten Geräusche achtet, die ihr verraten, dass Harry und Luna unter Harrys Tarnumhang noch immer vor ihr sind. Cho hat in diesem Moment keine Angst, weder vor Snape noch vor den Carrows, dem offenen Krieg, der vor der Tür steht, oder irgendetwas anderem. Denn Cho hatte in Lunas Augen gesehen, kurz bevor diese mit Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte. Als sie erkannt hatte, dass etwas nicht stimmte – 'Das Leuchten! Wo ist das Leuchten hin?!' – hatte Cho verstanden, dass alle ihre Bemühungen sich in Harry zu verlieben unsinnig waren. Sie wollte doch nur Luna.

Auf halben Weg merkt Cho, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde, an Harrys und Lunas Fersen geheftet zu bleiben und sich zugleich lautlos zu bewegen. Da fallen ihr wieder die Nächte mit Luna ein. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend zieht Cho ihre Schuhe aus und folgt den beiden zwar mit kalten Füßen, dafür aber lautlos. So schafft sie es gerade noch rechtzeitig auf der Plattform vor der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum anzukommen, um eine blasse Hand in der Luft schwebend zu sehen, die mit dem Adlerkopf anklopft.

„Was war zuerst da: Der Phönix oder die Flamme?", ertönt es laut in der Stille.

Cho weiß, dass sie diese Frage niemals beantworten könnte.

Aber Luna.

„Was denkst du Harry?", fragt plötzlich Lunas leise Stimme und da ist es Cho, als würde Luna sie an der Hand nehmen. Cho blendet aus, was Harry antwortet, nur Lunas Worte bleiben und Lunas Antwort bleibt, auch nachdem die Tür hinter Luna und Harry ins Schloss fällt: „Ich glaube die Antwort ist, dass ein Kreis keine Anfang hat."

Es war schon immer gefährlich nachts alleine im Schloss herum zu laufen, vor allem, wenn Luna sie nicht begleitete, aber heute ist es so gefährlich wie noch nie. Und weil Cho noch immer Lunas Antwort in sich hat und weiß, dass sie beide keinen Anfang haben und kein Ende, sie also noch genug Zeit haben wird um Luna zu ihrem ganz eigenen Kreis zu machen, geht sie zurück zum Raum der Wünsche.

So sieht Cho nicht, was weiter im Ravenclawturm geschieht, und wartet nur voller Hoffnung darauf, dass Luna zurück kommen würde. Denn Luna ist ihr Licht und Luna würde wieder strahlen, da ist sich Cho sicher. Denn Cho Chang hat sich in Luna Lovegood verliebt.


End file.
